


Say "Yes"

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Antagonism, Arguing, Bickering, Fae & Fairies, Inspired by True Blood (TV), M/M, Mentions of Lady Gaga, Minor Character Death, Telepathy, Threats, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "So you plan to drain me of my blood and then kill me?""Pretty much, I wish I could just keep you down here to milk you whenever I want but I've learned my lesson about keeping live product,"Or:Bakura is a vampire who thinks he's going to make an easy meal of Marik when he invites him in.... little does he know that Marik isn't as innocent as he seems





	Say "Yes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeikoAkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoAkai/gifts).



> I'm blaming KeikoAkai for this
> 
> I didn't really get into Theifshipping much until I saw their videos and now look at what's happened
> 
> I also blame my recent obsession with True Blood- and for those unfamiliar with it, the brand name for blood is spelled "Tru", not "True", so no, that isn't a typo <3
> 
> But ok listen, I had alot of debate on if I should use Yami Bakura's appearance for this or Theif King's because technically Ryou was never possessed and there is no Zorc, but ultimately, per KeikoAkai's suggestion, I went with Yami Bakura's, mostly for the sake of avoiding confusion because I know the topic of "Is Yami Bakura just TKB or is he a different person because of Zorc?" is hotly debated in YGO and I'm not enough of a Bakura fan to make a decision just yet, I'm still royally confused on it myself (I haven't .. quite seen the fifth season either so I'm working with threads as it is) but, **AO3's tagging system lists them as two different people** , as opposed to Atem who is listed as "Yami Yugi | Atem", so I feel like it's probably the _majority_ opinion that they're different, and thus I went with Yami Bakura as it's him that I'm familiar with and intending to ship
> 
> There's also an important note continuing this at the end that's mildly spoilery

The night seemed so ordinary at first

Nothing unusual happening, just watching some TV and baking cupcakes for some wedding his sister was assisting with

_Gods_ he hated his job, though he didn't hate it nearly as much as when Ishizu enlisted his help for her BS side projects...

He couldn't wait until he had enough built up in his savings to get out of this Gods-foresaken town and get his own life, away from his family business

Not that he had anything against his _family_ , but he didn't want to spend his entire life stuck at a dead-end job that he hated, in a small town he couldn't stand, never having adventures or seeing the world or doing anything worth-wile

That, to him, was far worse than any hell could be

He was half-way through a Death Note rerun and just finishing the icing for the cupcakes when he heard the doorbell, and with a frustrated sigh, set his spatula down and made his way to the door

"If this is you coming to check on these foresaken desserts, Sister, I'm going to-"

He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence

When he swung the door open, it was not his sister's face that greeted him, but that of a stranger

He was pale-skinned, with dark brown eyes, and long, thick white hair

He was also, admittedly, beautifull.... and smirking like a predator, and staring directly into Marik's eyes

"Hello there, I need to make a phone call, would you please let me in? _Say yes_ ,"

Stepping aside, the blonde shifted half behind the door, one hand ushering the stranger inside as the other moved into his back pocket

"Please, come in," he answered flatly, eyes focused firmly on the stranger as he stepped into the apartment, door shutting behind him

In a lightening quick motion, the stranger bared his fangs, charged at the blonde, and reached out--

Only for Marik to quickly raise his miniature spray bottle and slam his thumb down on the nozzle

A scream of pain echoed through the apartment as the spray hit the vampire directly in the eyes, forcing him back as he clutched at his burning eyes

"What the hell!?"

"Colloidal Silver a-hole!" Marik shouted back, reaching for a button behind the door and hitting his palm against it as a silver net dropped down from the ceiling, effectively flatening the vampire against the floor with another horrible scream

"'What in the fresh hell is _this_ garbage!?"

"Silver net a-hole!"

"I gathered that much you petulant little brat! Release me immediately!!"

"Oh right, because I'm stupid enough to release the vampire who wants to kill me from the only form of protection I have against him- and after I've cheesed him off too," he huffed back, taking a few steps away and turning towards the kitchen

" _Cheesed off?_ What are you, five!?"

Marik decided to ignore him, untying the strings of his Deadpool apron and lifting the fabric over his head

"Hey, when are you going to get this thing off of me?!"

"Maybe never, maybe I intend to turn you into a bloody throw rug as a warning to all of your leechy little freinds," the blonde bit back as he ducked into the kitchen to hang his apron over one of the chairs, then stalking back into the living room

"Joke's on you, I don't _have_ any freinds," the vampire snorted

Marik, decidedly, ignored him, making his way to the coffee table and reaching down to unlock the little hidden latch beneath the edge, lifting the top of the table up like the lid to a trunk and staring down at his vast away of anti-vampire weapons

"Hey!! Are you paying attention to me at all?!"

That seemed to be just the edge of irritation Marik needed to spin around with a crossbow, a wooden arrow aimed directly at the vampire's head

"Listen _crumpet_ , if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to turn you into a pile of goo, and I am NOT in the mood to clean my carpet again!"

The vampire, with all of the maturity of a toddler, decided to just _hiss_ at him

"That's what I thought," Marik grumbled back, lowering the crossbow and sighing as he began arming himself, setting a wooden stake down in his belt with some difficulty before hooking a sheathed silver blade around his belt as well, both right underneath his back so the vampire would be unable to see them, then grabbing a silver collar and a set of silver handcuffs

"Hey, _Buffy_! When you answered the door earlier.... you did that of your own free will, didn't you?"

"Your point?" Marik asked dryly, finally shutting the lid on the table and making his way back to the vampire, collar looped over his wrist, swinging the handcuffs on his finger tauntingly

"My _point_ is that I couldn't glamor you- why? What are you?"

"A mermaid," Marik answered flatly, bending down in front of the vampire and wrinkling his nose at the terrible scent of singeing flesh as he very, _very_ carefully raised just enough of the net to get to the vampire's neck

"Really? Don't you people generally prefer to be called _sirens_?" the vampire asked with a smirk

Marik didn't even warrant that with a response, lowering the vampire's jacket and eagerly clamping the collar around his neck as tightly as he could, satisfied with the creature's screams of pain as he moved the net further back enough to get to his hands, clamping the handcuffs down over his wrists and finally moving the net all the way off

"What are you doing? Just stake me already and get it over with!"

"And let this rare and valuable opportunity go to waste? _Never_ ," Marik smirked back, his eyes full of mischeif as he grabbed the vampire by the arm and jerked him up to his feet

"Opportunity?" the other asked slowly, clearly confused, and seeming to try to peice that together as Marik gave him a shove, forcing him to stumble forward a few steps, taking the stake from his belt and pressing the tip at the center of his back

"Keep walking Bloodsucker, or I give this thing a little push,"

"Oh, you mean you're going to press your stake inside me? Why darling, I had no idea-"

Just for that, he pulled the silver spray out of his pocket again, reached around, and sprayed the vampire in the eyes a second time, smirking at the scream that left him before returning the bottle to his pocket

"Keep talking like that you Doctor Who reject, and I'll start cutting off body parts,"

"Is that your second attempt at insulting my accent? Rather xenophobic, don't you think?"

"Not really, besides, I've got the feeling that accent is fake anyway, so it wouldn't matter even if it was," he noted, giving the vampire another push and watching him reluctantly walk forward

"Well aren't you a treat?" the stranger grumbled, trudging across the apartment with a frustrated huff as Marik continued guiding him to a closed door on the opposite side of the room, it looked a bit like a closet....

"What's your name anyway, Paris Hilton? I usually like to know the names of the people who try to kidnap me,"

"'Try'? It looks like I'm _succeeding_ to me," Marik noted, reaching out to open the door and giving him another small prod with the stake, forcing him to start walking down the stairs uncovered

"And is that the best blonde reference you could come up with?"

"Well actually, it was a reference to your hair and the _middrift_ , but call it what you want,"

Marik only heaved a sigh, eyes rolling as he followed slowly behind the vampire

"How did you get _stairs_ in an apartment anyway? Is this a freaking _basement_?"

"I also rent the apartment downstairs, I modified it into a sort of pseudo basement,"

"Oh, I bet your landlord _adores_ you," the vampire noted with a laugh

"She doesn't know yet, but I'm not especially worried about her finding out,"

Modifying his apartment was hardly the worst thing Marik had ever done- it wasn't even the worst thing he'd done that his sister _knew_ about

She would probably just snip at him for ten minutes and then be done with it

Once they finally got to the bottom of the stairs, he reached out and turned on the lights- or, _lightbulbs_ , rather

"Hm? You replaced the electrical system with a few lousy lightbulbs? Are you really _that_ atmospheric?"

"Oh, I added the lightbulbs, I replaced the electrical system with something else," he smirked back, reaching over to flick the switch on the wall as UV lights suddenly activated from the ceiling, a horrendous scream of agony leaving the vampire as he dropped to the floor, curling in on himself and trying to protect himself from the light

Seeing his point made, Marik merely turned off the UV, smirking as the vampire gasped and panted for breath, and reaching down to drag him to his feet again, by the collar this time

"What is this, a vampire torture chamber!?"

"Something like that," Marik shrugged back easily, forcing the vampire to keep walking until he arrived at a large silver chair

"Sit,"

"Screw you,"

Eyebrows raised, Marik merely raised the stake, tilting his head towards it and smirking as the vampire grimaced and slowly sat down in the chair, hissing in pain as the silver began draining him of energy

He would admit, the vampire deciding to wear long pants and a long coat in the middle of summer- likely to keep himself from having direct contact with silver, should any of his victims be prepared- was smart, but clearly not smart enough

It wasn't as though he could reasonably cover every inch of skin, after all

With ease, the blonde dropped to the floor and shoved his pant legs up, wrapping the silver ankle cuffs attached to the chair to his ankles and watching the skin begin to smoke, then rising to his feet and taking the key to the handcuffs from his pocket, uncuffing the vampire only long enough to re-cuff him to the chair, each arm on the arm rest, the cuffs attached to the chair wrapped around his wrists

It was about as secure as it was going to get....

Finally stepping away, he made his way to the other side of the room, turning on another light- a normal light, but one considerably larger than the few lightbulbs hanging above the vampire's head- and approaching his tool bench

"What exactly are you planning?" the vampire asked quietly, his voice shallow and quiet, breathing heavy, the silver was clearly taking a toll- _good_

"None of your business," Marik snapped back, reaching into the drawer of the table and pulling out a needle, a tube, and a few bags, as well as a pair of heavy fabric scissors

"Wait.... are you....? Oh I don't believe this, you're a drainer!?" the vampire laughed, full of mirth as Marik returned and set his supplies down on a small stool next to the chair, all except for the scissors, wich he began sliding through the sleeve of his coat

"Wait wait wait!! This is a nice coat, don't destroy it!"

"Why not? You won't be needing it anymore, and it's not my size,"

By far, cutting up the sleeve of his coat seemed to upset the vampire more than anything else had over the course of the evening

"So you plan to drain me of my blood and then kill me?"

"Pretty much, I wish I could just keep you down here to milk you whenever I want but I've learned my lesson about keeping live product,"

That had only been a lesson he'd needed to learn _once_

Keeping that leech around had not only nearly gotten him caught, it had nearly gotten him _killed_ as well, that entire mess had only been narrowly avoided and he wasn't willing to put himself in that position again

The vampire hissed in annoyance as Marik shoved the needle into his arm, watching with a grimace as the blood slowly began to trickle out into the tube, and eventually, as Marik connected them, into the bag

"So........ what, you just sit here and watch me as my blood drains out?"

"Pretty much," Marik shrugged back, heading back over to his tool bench and picking up a catalogue that he had been looking at earlier

He was going to be making quite a nice profit off of this one, it wasn't all the time that he could bring a vampire down here after all, alot of his drainings had to happen in quick and messy on-sight things, so he rarely had the opportunity to just leisurely drain away an entire vampire

He was going to buy himself something nice with this

Most of his money went into his savings for now, but every once in a wile, when he hit a big profit like this, he allowed himself a luxury or two

"I smelled cupcakes when I walked in, are you just going to let those ruin?"

"They aren't going to ruin, draining doesn't take as long as you think it will, draining an entire vampire will only take three to four hours,"

And it was only ten o'clock, and he only had one more batch of cupcakes to make at this point

If he pulled an all nighter, it actually wouldn't be hard at all to drain and dispose of the vampire _and_ finish the cupcakes

He could measure out the bags into sellable vials after the wedding tommorrow- _that_ would be the _truly_ tedious part

"You can't be serious!" the vampire hissed in annoyance

Marik only shrugged, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table as he flipped a page in the magazine

Ooh... a golden cat-shaped designer table....

He liked that

"Could you atleast do me the curtosy of letting me know the name of my killer?"

He thought that over for a moment, eyes narrowed as he dog-eared the page

"......... Marik,"

"Hm, _pretty_ , you can call me Bakura,"

"I'd rather just call you 'dead', and it isn't 'pretty', it's a derivative of 'Maalik' wich means 'possessor' or 'owner', some translations even say it means 'king', so it is _not_ 'pretty', it's powerfull!"

"Wow, sensitive hm? My name is derivative too, actually, not just my last name, but also my first name, Baku-"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, did I ever imply that I cared?"

"You should atleast let me have my last words you Draco Malfoy rip-off!"

_Draco Malfoy_?!

Oh that did it

Without a word, Marik merely reached over and turned on his CD player- _loudly_

_Judas, Jud-ah-ah  
Judas, Jud-ah-ah-_

"Oh what is this _crap_!?" Bakura shouted, shrinking back in his seat- not wise given the silver

"It's Lady Gaga you Robert Pattinson wannabe!"

"Robert Pattinson?! Is that another slam at my accent or is it at my species?! Either way it's-"

"Both, and if you use a word ending in 'phobic' I'm spraying you with the silver again,"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, clearly irritated as he glanced away from Marik

"You couldn't even use _good_ Gaga, you had to use some trash off of 'Born This Way', the only way you could have made it worse is if you'd played something off of Art Pop,"

"Screw you Fanger, Born This Way is a good album,"

Pause

"Mostly,"

"Look, if you're going to use a version of that song can't you atleast use the parody Hillywood did? I'm such a _Joker_ fan,"

"Thanks for giving me plenty of incentive _not_ to use that version, and giving me another reason to hate you,"

"Oh come now, _Drug Dealer_ , surely you can't be playing the 'I'm too moral to like The Joker' card,"

"Not at all, _Walking Dead_ , I'm just a Harley Quinn fan, therefore automatically _not_ a Joker fan,"

"You realize that 'drug dealer' isn't meant as an insult? It's literally what you are, and Walking Dead is a better aimed poke at _zombies_ not vam-"

At that moment, as if saved- or condemned- by the bell, the doorbell rang, prompting Marik to shut off the music and glare at Bakura

"Shut it Fanger!"

Quickly glancing at the screen linked to his video doorbell alarm- a system he had installed in the basement for exactly nights like this one- he quietly cursed at the figure standing outside the apartment door

_"Marik? I know you're home, I smell the cupcakes,"_

And there she went, ringing the doorbell a second time

"You truly have the worst timing Sister..." he grumbled to himself, hopping off of the chair and glaring at the vampire

"If you make one sound, or do absolutely ANYTHING wile I'm gone other than stare at the wall and suffer, I will pin your eyelids open with silver nails and spray Colloidal Silver directly in your eyes every thirty minutes until you die," he snarled

"Oh I won't bother screaming, I have a feeling this place is soundproof anyhow..... and what do you expect me to do? I'm silver'd to a chair!"

"I don't know, I've seen some vampires get pretty creative," Marik grumbled, starting to hurry up the stairs

"If you're good, maybe, JUST _maybe_ , I'll let you have a sip or two of Tru Blood before you die,"

"Tru Blood? I'd rather die starving!"

He allowed that to be the last thing he heard as he hurriedly shut the basement door behind him and strolled towards the exterior door, hurrying to tug it open as his sister rang the doorbell again

"Oh, hello Marik,"

"What is it Sister? I'm busy at the moment,"

"I just wanted to check on the cupcakes, make sure the-"

"Don't worry, I only have a batch left, the sacred cupcakes will be sparkly and perfect by morning, I _swear_ ,"

His sister's face was .... disappointed, as per freaking usual

"Marik, you know how important this wedding is, not just for our clan, but for the entire faery species-"

"I _know_ Ishizu, but I don't think someone so _blindingly_ in love with his partner is going to call off the wedding over being short a batch of cupcakes, hell I don't think _that guy_ would call it off for the apocalypse," he grumbled irritably

His sister only frowned deeper, pursing her lips

_'I'll just be glad when this freaking wedding is over and I can go back to my life, if I never have to make wedding food again it'll be too soon...'_

"Marik, you know that just because _this_ wedding is over, it doesn't mean things will return to normal, correct? The _hierarchies_ of Domino have kindly agreed to make a point of interspecies marriages in the spirit of unity and-"

"If you think I'm making food for every freaking 'important' marriage in our community then you're crazy, and get out of my head Sister!!"

Her eyes averted down for a moment, clearly feeling a flash of guilt

"You're right, I apologize for snooping.... but still-"

"Can we talk about this some other time? I'm _busy_ , you want these cupcakes done don't you?"

"... Yes, well, make sure you're at the ceremony early tommorrow to help set up,"

"Uh-huh, right, see you later,"

He needed to get back to that .... that... _creature_ before he had a fit-

"Do you have a boy in here?"

" _Get OUT of my head!_ "

"Sorry sorry.... just... please Marik, tell me you're being safe,"

"Oh. My. _Gods-_ "

"Forgive me for not wanting to see my baby brother getting hurt or even _killed_ ,"

He rolled his eyes, starting to usher her out of the house

"I don't want this conversation Ishizu, and I don't _need_ it either, I'm a _faery_ remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, all the more reason to _be safe_ , I'm not just talking about condoms you know," she mused, stepping back out of the apartment and staring down the hall

"I am _locking my door_ Sister, and NEVER say that word again!"

"Be at the ceremony _early_ tommorrow Marik,"

That was all he needed to finally shut the door, breathing a huge sigh of releif that his secret was still a secret and marching back to the basement

He certainly wouldn't have to worry about pulling that all-nighter now, he had a feeling he wouldn't sleep for a _week_ after that conversation....

He really should have spent another moment or two collecting himself before going back downstairs though

" _Faery_!? You're a _faery_!? _That's_ why I couldn't glamour you!?"

Great

"Shut up Fanger,"

"How did I not _smellfaery_ doing selling V?! Aren't you supposed to be some sparkly, innocent little nitwit who goes around singing and pollinating flowers or something? You certainly don't _act_ like a faery,"

"First of all you're being _extremely_ stereotypical for someone who keeps complaining about my insults to your species, and second of all, I've learned how to disguise my scent after spending my _entire life_ avoiding being attacked by you Fangers,"

"That's why you're so well prepared hm? Reasonable enough, but why sell V?"

"Why not? You leeches are going to hunt me like a wild animal for the rest of my life, I may as well make a profit out of it, besides, I could really use the money and baking isn't exactly a get-rich-quick scheme," he explained, sighing quietly as he moved to flop down in his chair once again and pick up the catalogue

"Still, I never knew a faery to be so scandalous," Bakura smirked

"And you've known faeries have you?" Marik asked dryly

"Sure, in fact, I knew a faery _king_ , or, rather put, I suppose at that point in time he would be better described as a faery _pharaoh_ ,"

That made Marik drop his magazine, slowly turning to stare at the other man

".... What....?"

"Oh it was a few thousand years ago, I invaded the palace and drained a few of his underlings but unfortunately the coward escaped before I could get a taste of him, he enlisted the help of a coven of witches to seal off the Faery Realm and sacrificed himself to a sort of..... pocket dimension, a void realm if you will, though I've heard recently that he's back now, and planning a _wedding_ at that,"

"You..... so YOU'RE the Fanger who caused all of this!? Because of YOU, our realm has been sealed off from this one for thousands of years, if it hadn't been for Atem's return who _knows_ how long it would have stayed that way!? And because of that idiot getting himself sealed away, _my_ family has been playing servant, waiting for his return, for just as long!"

"Oh come now, it couldn't have been _that_ long, isn't a hundred years in that realm only a _day_ or so to you people? You're what, first generation?"

"We've been stuck in _THIS_ realm! My ancestors thought that the pharaoh's 'pocket dimension' may be ripped open from _here_ rather than there so they decided to leave our clan here in the human world, trapped underground in some Gods-foresaken tomb to keep ourselves secret, waiting for him, to assist with his return! Not only have I never seen my own realm, I've never even gotten to explore this one!"

The pharaoh's return had atleast finally allowed them freedom from their clan's guardianship, so to speak, Marik had been free for about five years now, and he'd never go underground again....

"Well now that's stupid, why would your family ever want something like that?"

"We're Faery Godparents and if you make a joke I will rip your intestines out and use them to hang you with,"

"Do you even know _why_ I went after you stupid little beams of sunlight? Because the so-called 'pharaoh's father-"

"Again, do I look like I care?" Marik snapped irritably

Bakura narrowed his eyes, about to start yapping again most likely, but not getting the chance

Before he could open his mouth, there was a pounding on the door, causing Marik's attention to turn to the screen on his table

"Oh no..."

_"Ishtar!!!! Hey Ishtar I know you're in there!! If you don't get out here with that V you stole from me **right now** , I'm going to come in there and take it!"_

"Frick!!"

Of all the rotten timing....

"'Who is that?" Bakura asked boredly, craning his neck as much as possibly could in the silver collar in order to see the screen

"His name is Bandit Keith and he's a moron...." Marik grumbled

"Oh, of that I have no doubt, I just wondered what his relationship was to you, aside from, apparently, you stealing his drugs,"

The banging continued, louder and louder, as Marik flinched and gritted his teeth

"We worked together once, he tried to cheat me so I stole all the vampire blood he had and made off with it, I'm not prepared to return it,"

"Well are you prepared to fight him?" Bakura asked, watching with narrowed eyes as the door began to crack off of it's hinges, the banging louder and louder still

"Because I think he's prepared to come in here come hell or high water,"

Before Marik could answer, the door was finally shoved off of it's hinges, a massive bull standing outside of the apartment, heaving in anger and stepping inside before shifting forms back into the blonde

_Great_....

"Oh and look at that, he seems to be a shapeshifter, please tell me you know how to kill one of those?"

"... Not really, I was always trained how to kill vampires but shapeshifters..."

They had never been a problem

Every now and then, as a child, the vampires would find his family's tomb by sheer coincidence, he and his siblings knew how to kill vampires and had been taught that from toddlerhood, but shapeshifters didn't typically have problems with fae....

_"Ishtar!!!"_ the man shouted from upstairs

_"I will find you sooner or later, and when I do, you'll be sorry!"_

Crap.... crap crap crap crap crap!!

"I could kill him for you, if you release me," Bakura offered, causing Marik to wip around, eyes burning with anger as he glared at the vampire

"You must think I'm an idiot,"

"On the contrary, I think you're a survivor, and as a survivor, you must certainly know that you can't take him on your own, you need my help, like it or not,"

"What proof do I have that you won't just kill me instead!?"

"Because you're armed to the teeth with anti-vampire weapons? If you had to choose between one of us atleast with me you have a chance,"

Marik hated that he was right

He _**HATED**_ that he was right.... but....

Swallowing and taking the stake from his belt again, he pointed it at the vampire's chest, eyes narrowed as he reached down to carefully disconnect the needle from Bakura's arm

"Come anywhere near me, and you're goo, understand?"

"Yes yes Tinkerbell, I hear you," Bakura sighed back

Marik jumped at the sound of the basement door being opened, realizing he had no time left and hurrying to disconnect the vampire from his silver restraints

"Thanks," the other purred, swiftly rushing out of the chair and heading up the stairs

Marik didn't have to wait long to hear the screams of Bandit Keith's agony and, soon enough, death, watching as the body tumbled down the stairs, Bakura standing right in front of Marik again before the body even hit the last step, blood dripping down his mouth, off of his hands, _everywhere_....

Marik swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest, eyes wide as he faced the monster he had always been warned against, watching Bakura lick his lips, then his fingers

"Mmm, your heart..... it's _racing_.... but is it out of fear? Or could it be..... _arousal_?"

In a lightening fast motion, he jerked the stake out of his hand and tossed it across the room, leaning down to drag his tongue across Marik's jaw and grab his wrists

All at once, the burning hit, causing Bakura to jerk back and grimmace

"Your jewlry..... it's silver painted gold...."

"No, really?" Marik smirked

Bakura sneered, making a move to leave, but gasping when he moved back and felt silver press into his back

The blade Marik had hidden earlier was now pressing against his spine

"Get back in the chair Fluffy,"

Bakura glared, gritting his teeth before his expression suddenly shifted to one of confidence and allure

"You said earlier that you needed the money, what for?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well it's just a thought..... but as someone who's spent most of my life in hiding as well, it must be pretty terrible, wouldn't you say? I remember when the persecution of vampires began to die off, when people stopped believing so much in them, I couldn't wait to travel the world, try new things, see new places, eat new people..... and you, a faery who was hidden from the sun for so long? I bet you'd love to go to the tropics,"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at the fact that I can help you, I have money, connections... you know, if I were to turn you into a vampire, you would be an incredibly powerfull creature, you'd have the best strengths of both our kinds and none of the weaknesses, you could even walk in the sun, you'd be _all powerfull_ ,"

"And be your prodginey so you could monitor me and control me? How stupid do you think I am? Besides, even if I agreed, I know what faery blood does to a vampire, once you get a taste you won't be able to stop yourself, you'll drain me,"

"Not so, I'm incredibly old, even by vampire standards, I have control like no other,"

"And where's my proof in that? Where's my proof that you aren't just lying to me hm?"

"I suppose you'll just have to trust me, now won't you?"

"And why in the hell would I ever want to do that?"

"Because I can give you the one thing that you cannot get on your own- not now, anyway: _Adventure_ , come with me and you'll be out of this dead end town, away from your dead end job, you can explore, you can travel, you can have all the things that you can't currently have on your own..... _and_ , you can make money on my blood, money you'll have to be MUCH less carefull about, when you're traveling you can make your own prices, make your own rules.... make a name for yourself, you won't be stuck dealing to the small-time druggies in this itty bitty town, you could become a _king_ in your own right, just as you want to be, The _Blood_ King.... you could even sell a few ounces of your own blood here and there, to vampires who will pay quite handsomely, and you'll be out of town before they'll ever know how to find you again, just think about the possibilities, come on now, say 'yes',"

The offer was tempting, he had to admit.....

"One bite and you could kill me,"

"Well one little peice of wood and _you_ could kill _me_ , but think about it, you would really hold all the cards, you'd have control of me during the day where you could force me to meet the sun at any time, or stake me at any time, you could set a trap for me as you did here, you have your faery powers.... I'm the one at a disadvantage here,"

Slowly, _very_ slowly, he pulled the dagger away from Bakura's back, though still kept it handy as he took a step towards his work bench

"And you're making this proposition because?"

"I like being alive- or..... dead, I suppose, but not _truly_ dead, and besides, I like you Marik, you seem fun, unique, and thousands of years of being alone gets a little lonely, besides, you said you liked Harley Quinn, I could be your Harley, you could be Ivy, it'd be kismet,"

"Right.... somehow I doubt that," he muttered quietly

"But you're thinking of accepting my offer anyway,"

"I might be," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest

"I'm not agreeing to anything without a little more thought,"

"Nor would I expect you to," Bakura shrugged back, moving towards the mini fridge in the corner and wrinkling his nose as he pulled it open

Just vampire blood...

_Ofcourse_

"Tell you what..... come upstairs and help me finish these cupcakes for the wedding, when we're done, I'll give you my answer,"

"Sounds fair to me," Bakura smirked back, shutting the fridge door and giving Marik another look

He had that silver-pretending-to-be-gold jewlry _everywhere_ , a choker around his neck, earrings dangling from his ears, wrist bands, arms bands....

"You really have covered just about every primary vein haven't you?"

"That's the goal," Marik grumbled back, moving towards the sink in the corner to wash away what little of Bakura's blood had gotten on his hands from earlier

"But have you covered the femoral artery as well?"

With that, a flush came over Marik's face, annoyance blossoming as he clenched his fist, water suddenly rising from the sink and shooting across the room to spray the vampire in the face

"What the bloody hell was that!?"

"Oh, didn't I mention earlier that my particular family line comes from a race of _water fae_?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed slowly, nose wrinkling

"You don't mean a-?"

"Mermaid? I do,"

The vampire groaned- _loudly_ \- and rolled his eyes

He was possibly starting to regret this offer of his....

**Author's Note:**

> For backstory, because I mentioned Bakura's history with Atem ~~I actually had originally written him as maintaining TKB's appearance but changed it during the proofing process~~ , a few things to note:
> 
> 1\. Vampires in True Blood are known to be **nomadic** unless they live in a nest, as per Eric, it's not uncommon for them to travel great distances, especially over a large course of time
> 
> 2\. **Bakura is older than Atem** , and had already been a vampire for atleast a hundred years before finding Atem in Egypt; Bakura was born and turned in Japan
> 
> 3\. Reader's choice on if the British accent is fake or not, I personally think it is and that he just uses it to mess with people but I'm by no means the word of god on that, he did live in England most recently before coming back to Japan, depending on how long he stayed there, it could have just become his normal way of speaking
> 
> Unimportant but for the record- Ishizu disapproves of cursing so Marik has been forced to, you know, _not_ , for most of his life, thus "clean cursing" is a habit, I meant to point that out somewhere but never found the right space


End file.
